Chocolate Boy (episode)
Chocolate Boy is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Chocolate Boy makes a bet with Wolfgang to not eat chocolate for 2 weeks, and in exchange, he'll get 10 pounds of chocolate. He manange to do with Arnold help and when the 2 weeks was up, he get the 10 pounds of chocolate which disspointed Arnold. When Chocolate Boy finsish eating the bag, Wolfgang said he will give him more if they dance for them. He eargly do it and get more chocolate but soon get humalited. In the dumpster, Chocolate Boy is looking for chocolate until he sees a mirror and see Wolfgang and the bullies laughing and they are chocolate ice cream and even himself. Chocolate Boy goes to Arnold's house and ask him to help him stop eating chocolate for good. Arnold is unsure at first, but once Chocolate Boy begs for help because he realize what is doing is humaliting and turning into a (chocolate) clown he decide to help. In the living room Chocolate boy is tied up in chair, and Arnold put up some slide shows to show him what bad things chocolate can do to him but it end up making him want to eat more chocolate. Outside, they are in a sauna so Chocolate Boy can "sweat" the chocolate out of him, but it also didnt work. In the kitchen, Arnold give Chocolate Boy carob which is like a subsitue for chocolate but it turn out Chocolate Boy is allgeric to them since he had a rash. They try other food like carrots, peppers, celery, but Chocolate Boy dont like them. Then he was given a bowl of radishes, which he likes them but make him think about chocolate. Arnold decide they need to try harder. Up in Arnold's room, he make Chocolate Boy look at a watch and ask him who gave him chocolate. Chocolate Boy's parnets didnt because they said it was bad for him. He told that it was his nanny that gave chocolate and he love her. But one day when he came home from preschool and his nanny said she had to go to a faraway land call "Delaware" and gave him a bag of chocolate and told him "be good and be happy" and left. Arnold soon realize the reason Chocolate Boy eats chocolate because he miss his nanny. Chocolate Boy tearfully admit it and Arnold told him eating chocolate wont bring her back and ask him what would his nanny think if he saw Chocolate Boy dancing for chocolate and eating chocolate in dumpsters. Chocolate Boy answer she wouldnt like it because he is not good and happy and Arnold said he can be happy if he stop eating chocolate which break his addicted to them. At school, everybody heard and shock that Arnold help Chocolate Boy stop eating chocolate. This also suprise Wolfgang when he offer Chocolate Boy chocolate but Chocolate Boy refuse. Arnold congratulte Chocolate Boy but soon see that now he is addict to radishes and he refuse to put them away when Arnold suggests that he had enough. Trivia *Chocolate Boy reveals that his nanny had to go away to a faraway land, which he explains is called "Delaware." *At the end of the episode, it shows Chocolate Boy's new addiction to the radishes Arnold gave him as he refuses to put them away when Arnold suggests he had enough already. *References from Field Trip, Stoop Kid, Pigeon Man, Arnold's Christmas, Teachers' Strike, Save the Tree and Casa Paradiso are mentioned. *This episode takes place after Hey Arnold!: The Movie and April Fools Day where Chocolate Boy should not be eating chocolate anymore. See also *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes